


Welcome to the Universe

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Love, Older Characters, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Steven's worries grow as he meets his daughter for the first time.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Welcome to the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> A short sponsored story! You can check Tumblr (abel-quartz) and the appropriate links for more info.

The cry was the first thing that shook Steven out of his reverie. All of the electronic sounds had faded into the background with the chatter of doctors and nurses. The scraping of utensils and the clatter of metal on trays was nothing to him. Even Connie’s cries of pain had been drowned out by the ringing in his ears.

But the cry penetrated it all. With Connie’s hand squeezing his own like a vice, Steven watched the doctors at the other end of the stirrups as they made the motions, wiping down something between Connie’s legs. He knew. Everything had worked out just fine, and the cry he heard was the cry of his own flesh and blood. The scream was not in pleasure or pain, but in need. Steven felt it in his bones. The world was without words.

They brought up the baby in slow motion, carrying it over as Connie released Steven and held out her open arms, almost like she forgot her husband was even there. With his mouth hanging open, Steven watched the crying woman cradling the newborn infant. Muted congratulations hung over the room. The man was awestruck, for the moment, by the most beautiful sight in the world.

Her skin was raw and reddish, but underneath was that perfect blend of Steven and Connie’s color, eternally theirs together. Her arms and legs kicked with infantile ferocity, small movements of confusion, swimming in the sea of the real. Steven felt the tears streaming down his face as Connie took their daughter and raised her hospital gown, laying the baby up to her chest. All the hours that had started had culminated here. There was laughter around them, pleasantries at seeing a mother and father’s first time.

He was a dad. The minutes passed by without any warning as Steven studied his daughter’s wrinkled face. He watched her feeding hungrily, like she would every day. Every single day, he got to see this child grow. Steven had the privilege of love. The words took a moment to come to his ears as they passed by. Steven looked up, and Connie was crying as she looked into his eyes and moved her hands.

“Hold her,” the woman whispered.

Had it been long enough? Steven’s heart raced as he reached down without thinking. They had practiced with a doll at home, but this was no plastic piece. He had broken down once, worrying whether or not he could care for such a fragile creature, wracked with sobs in their bed. Even now that the moment was upon him he was gripped with anxiety. His hands would be too strong. Steven would do something wrong.

As soon as her body was in his hands, Steven felt exactly how much the little girl weighed against him. The man’s arms cradled the baby, holding her so easily, looking into her scrunched-up little face. Steven sat next to Connie as the woman smiled at him. A tear dripped from his face onto the blanket wrapped around the baby. She had no idea she was going to be loved all of her life. If anything was guaranteed in this world, Steven knew it would be that she would be loved. There was nothing else for their family but love. The Gems were waiting in the hall to love her, with his father, all with bated breath.

Steven smiled at his daughter, and waited for the words to rise in his throat. In a few seconds, like everything, they would come. He would tell her he loved her, and it would be true beyond language.


End file.
